Her Shattered Heart
by ghrealz
Summary: Jason knows the truth now. Can he earn back Sam's trust? A broken heart can be repaired. But what do you when it's shattered? (This starts when Jason shows up at Patrick's house after the Sam/Elizabeth confrontation)
1. Chapter 1

**So…I hated the Jake Doe story. But what I hated more than the story were the reveals, the identity and lie. Because well…it all just blew. It was the biggest return from the dead fail I've ever seen on a soap. So this is how I would've played it from December 9 on.**

* * *

"I apologize. You've been nothing but kind to me and I should've never treated you like that. I'm sorry."

The pain of losing her husband, his subsequent return and the torture of the past weeks bubbled to the surface and Sam saw red. Not able to control herself anymore, she slapped him. Hard.

"You're sorry. SORRY? Sorry for what, exactly? For walking out on me at the church when I'd just realized my husband, or should I say, you, had risen from the grave? Or how about treating our marriage like it was an inconvenience, a loose end to "tie up"? That's pretty much a direct quote. How about the way you just demeaned me at Elizabeth's house? After everything I've done for you before and after you found out the truth. I accepted that Helena had brainwashed you when you took me hostage and you broke into my home to kill me. I accepted all of that and I tried to help you get on your feet after your surgery. I stood there while you told Hayden that if you had a wife, she was better off thinking you were dead. And when you finally decided to find your past, I was there for you. I was the one helping you. Even when Elizabeth was too selfish to think that maybe you had a family that missed you. You kissed me in this house a few weeks ago and I'm willing to bet you haven't told Elizabeth or she would've showed up here again to stake her claim into a husband that wasn't hers. So please, Jason, do tell. What exactly are you sorry for and why the hell are you here?"

Jason stood there, visibly uncomfortable, more and more ashamed of his behavior. And each word she spoke was like a dagger to his heart. But after everything that had happened this past year, all the lies, manipulations, he needed the truth.

"Sam, I'm sorry for all of it, okay? This situation has been-."

"This situation has been a nightmare. But who the hell do you think you are? You don't remember your past life. You don't have the memories I do. You're not mourning the loss of anything. I hate that you felt confused, helpless. I hate that you couldn't and can't remember. But don't you dare stand there and tell me what this situation is. I didn't expect you to run to me and declare your love when you found out. But after everything we've been through, especially before you died, I can't believe you could be so cold and unfeeling."

Unable to stay calm any longer, Jason exploded. "That's not what this is! I tried to find out who I was at the beginning. There was no record of me in the system. And I just wanted to move on instead of walking around clueless as a blank slate. And then I found out who I was and it all made sense. Why I have the abilities I do, why I had certain memory flashes. Of you. And Danny. But it's like I'm looking into someone else's life from a window. It was easier to run from who I was as Jason Morgan when I had pretty much no memories than try to fit into his old life and disappoint everyone, including you."

Feeling her resolve breaking and on the verge of tears, Sam refused to cave and coldly replied, "None of this answers my question, Jason. Why the hell are you here?"

He couldn't help but be a little concerned that she seemed so detached. "What were you so eager to tell me about Elizabeth? What secret is she keeping from me?"

Sam scoffed. "So after throwing me out of Saint Elizabeth's house, you come here for answers? You know, I could tell you to go to hell right now and lie in the bed, or should I say grave, that Helena, Nikolas and Elizabeth made for you. But I won't. Because when you died, a part of me did too and Danny was the reason I got out of bed in the mornings. And this isn't the first time someone's tried to keep you from us. But above all else, I believe you have the right to make your own decisions about your own life, whatever you decide that is or will be." Sam looked Jason in the eye and steeled herself before she continued.

"Elizabeth knew, Jason. She knew for months who you really were. I don't know exactly when she found out or how she found out. I assume Nikolas told her. But she's known longer than you or I have that you're Jason Morgan, not Jake Doe. Not some random guy who landed in the General Hospital ICU."

Jason blanked for a second before bluntly asking the obvious. "How do you know this? Is it a suspicion, are you just guessing because you hate her that much?"

"I overheard Jake tell Danny at Thanksgiving that Elizabeth and Laura had a secret about you. I remembered Elizabeth telling me the day you proposed that she couldn't marry you because of me. I confronted Laura and you could tell by her face that it was true. So I went to confront Elizabeth and that's when you, my dear, naïve husband, walked in."

Jason sat down, trying to process what Sam had just said. One by one, memories started coming to him. Elizabeth telling him she loved him after the Nurse's Ball. Her always being fidgety and nervous when Sam or Danny had been around. Dismissing his dream that Danny was his son. Discouraging him from digging into his past to find answers. Telling him about changing Danny's DNA test and then saying she wanted him to know she was capable of keeping two people who loved each other apart. Keeping a picture of "deceased" Jason Morgan on her mantle. He slowly stood, becoming more and more furious.

Sam watched this all from a few feet away, silent. She couldn't tell if he believed her or if he was in shock that yet another person had lied to and manipulated him. He had to be feeling like the town guinea pig at this point. Helena, Nikolas, Ric, Hayden, Elizabeth. They all used him for their own reasons to achieve their own goals. Sam felt part of her heart begin to soften and when Jason turned to her with an unreadable expression on his face, she jumped to the defensive. "Look, if you think I told you this to get you back, I didn't. All I wanted was for you to know the truth about your life because you deserve that much. And frankly, so do I. So does our son. If this lie about your identity had gone on, Danny would've spent his entire life looking at a picture of you and wonderin—", she trailed off when Jason finally focused his gaze on her with an unreadable expression.

After almost a minute of silence, in an almost mechanical tone, he simply said "Thank you for telling me the truth, for feeling that I deserved to know the truth. I know I don't deserve it after the way I spoke to you or treated you since I found out who I was. But I am very grateful that you cared enough about me to be honest. I just wish I'd opened my eyes and trusted my instincts before I did so much damage. You know, Carly told me to count to ten. That phrase felt familiar. Maybe I should've listened to her."

Unable to stop herself, Sam went to comfort him but he walked to the door and before leaving, he turned around and simply said, "I know I've hurt you. Not just after I found out who I was but before I went missing. I can feel it when I talk to you and I remember it from our talks about Jason. I really am sorry for the pain I caused you then. Maybe you would've been better off with me dead so I wouldn't be able to hurt you now, the way that I have." And with that, he walked out, into the night that was as cold and dark as the vice that was gripping her heart.

Sam let out a deep breath, unsteady on her feet and walked the few steps to the couch before she finally collapsed. Her vision was blurred and she thought she was having a panic attack but she realized that the tears she had been holding back couldn't be held back anymore. Her words to Jason had lit a fire in her heart and she felt the cold that surrounded her heart slowly begin to fade away. And with the cold no longer there to mask the ache, she did the only thing she could do. She curled herself up into a ball and sobbed like she hadn't since Jason disappeared. She cried for her son, she cried for herself and she even cried for Jason, the man who'd been manipulated and betrayed for so long with no memories and no past as a reference point. She didn't even hear the door open or realize she wasn't alone until she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Patrick crouching next to her, concern etched over his face. At a loss for words, all she could do was cry as he knelt onto the couch and took her into his arms. No words were spoken. He simply kissed her atop the head and rocked her while she cried, a single tear trickling down his cheek. He didn't know if their next conversation would mean ripping his own heart out or breaking hers or both. But he did know the depth of her pain so he continued to hold her until she fell asleep. Once she had, he carried her into the bedroom, laid her down on the bed and covered her with a quilt. He studied her face for a moment, his heart clenching at the tear streaks on her perfect face. After kissing her forehead, he lay down beside her and just held her hand. Tomorrow would come. But that didn't mean he couldn't treasure the present. And maybe, as the darkness of the night passes and in its place comes the light when the sun rises, the same could happen for them.

As all this unfolded, Jason walked up the steps to Elizabeth's house, the anger and frustration mounting as he remembered every day he spent being lied to and manipulated. Every day and every time he stood next to the woman who'd stolen his life from him. With shaking hands, he opened the door and for the first time since waking up, he felt a moment of distinct clarity and resolution wash over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason walked into Elizabeth's house. As he closed the door, he saw her come down the stairs, some magazines in her hand.

"Hey! So Grams wanted to take the boys for tonight so you and I can have some time alone. Have some dinner, maybe start wedding planning? I know your divorce isn't final yet but that doesn't mean we can't get a head start. Where did you run off to at this hour?"

Jason stared at her, silently. After a few moments, he finally spoke. "Why do you love me?"

Elizabeth, in a nonplussed manner, merely responded, "What?"

Jason continued, "Why do you love me? At what moment did you decide you went from being attracted to me to loving me? You liked me, sure. But what changed your mind?"

"Jason, you're not making any sense. Where is this coming from?"

"I'm not making any sense? Okay, let me rephrase. How long have you known I'm Jason Morgan?"

Elizabeth stuttered, "Sa-sa-same as you, I found out at the church. Where is this coming from Jason? From Sam? You know she hates me. She's jealous that you built a life with me and after you found out who you were, chose to stay with me even though you knew you were married to her. She can't stand the fact that after all these years, you've finally decided to give our family a real chance."

Jason, pinching the bridge of his nose, had had enough.

"Elizabeth, you love me, right?"

"Yes."

"You want what's best for me, right?"

"Yes."

"You want what's best for your kids, right?"

"Yes."

"You want what's best for Nikolas, right?"

"Yes."

"You knew who I was before I did, right?"

"Yes."

And just as she finished uttering the word "yes", Elizabeth realized what she had said and clapped her hand to her mouth. Jason let out a breathy chuckle.

"So now that that lie's over, why don't you tell me when you found out who I really am?"

Biting her lip, Elizabeth stuttered, "Jason, it's not what you think, I just-"

Jason picked up the framed photo of him with the old face and Elizabeth and threw it across the room, glass shattering everywhere. "ENOUGH! ENOUGH WITH THE LIES! Why don't you just tell me the damn truth? How long have you known?"

Realizing she couldn't evade anymore, Elizabeth ran a shaky hand through her hair. "The Nurse's Ball, okay! I found out at the Nurse's Ball and I wanted to tell everyone. I tried! But I saw how happy Patrick and Sam were and I just couldn't ruin their little family like that."

Jason scoffed. "Oh yes, poor selfless Elizabeth always thinking of others. Why don't you just admit what we both know? Or is that too difficult? Are you so convinced by the lies they've become your truths? You didn't keep this secret for Sam. You didn't keep it for Patrick. You didn't keep it for their kids, especially MY SON. You kept this charade up for yourself."

Elizabeth, tears welling in her eyes, tried to implore him, "Please, that's not true. I didn't want to hurt anyone. But I knew we could be happy. You were finally out of the mob. We could have the life we always wanted."

"Whatever gave you the impression that I didn't choose the life I had before? That I didn't choose to marry Sam and have a family with her?"

"You walked away from me because of the mob! Because of the danger that Jake and I would be in if we were a family."

After a few seconds, Jason asked the obvious, "Then why did I marry Sam? I may not have all my memories but I do know that I was married to her and the love we shared was real. But forget Sam for a minute; how the hell could you do this to Danny? He's my son and he's spent his entire life away from me!"

"But, you have Jake, he's right here! And it's not like you never see Danny."

Jason pondered what she'd said for moment and replied, "You know, I had a dream that Danny was my son. And you looked me in the eye and dismissed it. Told me I was wrong. That I was wrong to subconsciously believe that the little boy who would run up to me and grab my leg every time he saw me was my own son."

Elizabeth stood there with tears streaming down her face, "Jason, Danny doesn't remember who you are-"

Jason exploded, "Who cares? WHO CARES? He's my son! Were you just going to let me live the rest of my life not knowing that I'm his father? Huh? All so you could keep this house of lies standing? What about Jake? After everything he's been through, you told him that I'm not his father? That Jason Morgan's dead? For God's sakes Elizabeth, I was about to adopt MY OWN SON. Does none of this mean anything to you? Or are other people's lives so easily dispensable to you when it comes to getting what you want?"

Elizabeth was openly sobbing now. She'd never, in a million years, thought this would happen. That Jason would find out the truth or that he'd speak to her like this.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted us to be happy."

"At the expense of my family? My mother? Michael? Carly? Sam? All she's done since my surgery is try and help me and she stood here while I yelled at her, berated her and threw her out of this house. And the whole time, you just stood there while I tortured the mother of my child."

Elizabeth turned to him with a disgusted look on her face. "I'm also the mother of your child!"

"SO WHAT? Do you think that being Jake's mother gives you license to try and dictate my life? Make decisions for me? My God, Carly was right. This whole time, you've been manipulating me. Playing on the commitment I made to you and your kids. Watching while I burn the past relationships I had to the ground so you'd be the only one left."

Elizabeth just shook her head as he continued, "I'll own my part though. The truth was staring me in the face. I knew Nikolas knew who I was. And you tried to convince he didn't. But you two are so close that if he knew, then it'd only be a matter of time before you knew. And you were always so edgy when I was around Sam or with her, even when I brought up her name. And the best part, you had no reaction at the church about who I was. You weren't surprised at all because you already knew. But I was so blindly trusting of you that I couldn't see it. But that's done. I'm done."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth grabbed onto his jacket. "Don't say that. We can still have the family we planned. You just have to forgive me and we can move forward. Get married."

Jason shrugged her off, dumfounded. "Can we? In what universe, Elizabeth? I stayed with you after I found out who I was because I believed that our love was real and honest. I believed you were real and honest. I thought that since I didn't remember my past life, the only thing I could do was move forward with the one I had built since waking up. But it was all built on lies. It wasn't real. It was an illusion."

"So what, you're just going to back to Sam? Try and recapture something that you don't remember and may never remember?" retorted Elizabeth.

Jason stared at her as he saw her clearly for the first time. "I don't know if Sam will take me back. I don't know where we stand now at all. I've done nothing for her since I found who I was. And she asked nothing of me. I pushed her away because I didn't want to be pressured into fitting into a life I didn't remember. I hurt her. And she may never forgive me. But the least I can do now is be a father to my son and a friend to her like she was to me. She deserves that. And maybe, one day, we will be together."

"What if she stays with Patrick?"

"Then that's her choice to make. Because you see Elizabeth, I respect the fact that a person has the right to make their own choices for their own life. I'm not going to try and railroad Sam's life and then say I did it for the greater good."

And with that, Jason headed for the door. Elizabeth ran after him and as he opened the door, she grabbed his arm, pulling on his coat.

"Don't leave Jason. We can work this out. I love you and I know you love me. You have to forgive me. Please."

Jason turned to look at her and steeled his gaze. "You love me? Where was your love for me when I was frustrated about the dead ends of finding my past and you looked me in the eye and told me no one missed me? No one was looking for me? I moved into this house a stranger and you were the person I saw every day. I saw you as a friend and then I became attracted to you. Even when you were going back and forth between me and Ric, I thought we could have something. But you told me you loved me after the Nurse's Ball. Which tells me that you didn't love Jake Doe. You loved the amnesiac with the name Jason Morgan. You took advantage of my vulnerability, isolated me from everyone who loved me so you could live out your fairytale with a man named Jason Morgan, the mobster you presumably fell in love with years ago but never could really accept. The saddest part is that I really did love you. But it turns out the woman I loved and the love I had for her was just as much an illusion as Jake Doe."

And with that, he removed her hand from his arm and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Elizabeth sunk to the floor, clutching the ring Jason had given her and sobbing as she realized that the dream she didn't want to take up from had become a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry, I know I haven't updated in forever. Life got crazy and then I forgot about it haha. The Samtrick breakup, although really well done, broke my heart a bit so I wanted to put a fun spin on it.

As the sunlight streamed in through the window, Sam squinted her partially-swollen eyes and without fully opening them, pulled the covers over her head. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with the outside world right now but since it was inevitable, she could at least prolong the present to avoid what was bound to come. Danny was with her mother and Emma was at a friend's house. As she thought about Patrick and the future she'd planned with him, her heart broke a little more. Her relationship with Silas made her believe that there was life after Jason. That she could still find love and be happy with someone else after the death of her husband. Danny was her life. He was her reason for getting out of bed in the morning. But a part of her couldn't help but yearn for that special person in her life. That special person had been Jason and when he went missing, Sam felt like she could never love or commit to someone ever again. But her relationship with Silas had given her hope that maybe, just maybe, she could still find happiness and love with someone who respected her, treasured her and believed in her. She had found that with Patrick. He was her friend, her partner and confidante. He loved her son like his own. But learning that Jason was alive had reopened the wounds that were still fresh from his death and now, after years of convincing herself otherwise, she didn't think those wounds would ever heal. The pain was cutting her up from the inside and it wasn't healthy for her to marry Patrick like this. She didn't want to burden Patrick and Emma with what she was feeling. She couldn't marry Patrick knowing there was a chance she still loved Jason, however much that possibility was currently buried under her anger and hurt. But even more than that, she couldn't marry him knowing that there was a chance that her demons could cause instability and confusion for Emma. The little girl had already been through so much with Britt, Sabrina and Robin's return and then subsequent departure. She didn't want Emma to have to deal with losing another mother figure in her life, even though that would still happen if she left Patrick.

With that thought in mind, Sam took a deep breath, pulled the covers off of herself and went to get out of bed when she stopped to see Patrick walking into their bedroom, a breakfast tray with eggs, bacon and two steaming cups of coffee in hand.

"Hey gorgeous. I thought we'd have breakfast in bed this morning." He flashed a grin at her as he rounded the bed and sat the tray down in front of her, easing himself next to her so the coffee didn't spill.

She tenuously grabbed a cup of coffee, stopping briefly to inhale the aromatic steam that brought her comfort and took a sip. She smiled at him gratefully and before she could stop herself, she said "Patrick, we need to talk. I know—."

Patrick reached for her hand to stop her and before she could continue, he said "Sam, I know we have a lot to talk about. But for now, can we please just have breakfast and enjoy the time we have together? Just pretend that nothing's changed and stay in our bubble? Just for a little while longer?"

Fighting the urge to break down into tears, the only thing she could say in response, the only thing she wanted to say in response was "I'd love that."

"Great. Now have some of these eggs before they get cold. I have to say, I did a pretty amazing job frying these bad boys."

Laughing, she stuck a fork in a piece of the eggs and held it out for him to eat. "Alright Dr. Drake, settle down."

Smiling at her, he went to feed her a slice of bacon and just as she went to eat some, he snatched it away and took a huge bite out of it himself. Chuckling at her pout, all he replied with was "You snooze, you lose, Sammy."

And that was how they spent their morning breakfast. Laughing, talking about their kids and enjoying each other's company. Just being normal.


	4. Chapter 4

As Patrick put away the dishes in the kitchen, Sam paced the living room trying to get a hold of her emotions. She loved Patrick. He was kind, generous and loving, especially with Danny. He made her truly believe she could be happy again after Jason had "died". But realizing that Jason was alive, even if he couldn't remember, had awakened something inside of her. Something that she thought had died when she decided to stop looking for her missing husband. A hope. Hope that somehow, someway, Jason, her Jason, would return to her. But fate had dealt her the only card it ever dealt Samantha McCall Morgan. It had returned Jason, but not her Jason. It was a Jason who didn't remember who he was, their life together or anything about his old life. Her husband had woken up an amnesiac, been given shelter by a nurse and then began a life with said nurse. And even though Sam knew that Elizabeth had manipulated Jason for months and did everything she could to isolate him from his family, it still stung that he hadn't done more to find out whether or not he already had a wife and kids. And what stung worse was his reaction to her at Elizabeth's house after all of her understanding and patience. The reality was that she didn't know if she and Jason would ever get back together, especially after what had transpired in the last 48 hours. But, knowing that he was alive had rekindled feelings in her that she had worked hard to extinguish and it wasn't fair to Patrick to carry on with their relationship when she had doubts about her feelings for Jason. She couldn't do that to him or Emma. As her resolve strengthened, Patrick walked into the living room. He was wringing his hands, a clear sign that he was nervous. Sam took his hand and steered him to the couch.

With watery eyes, she said, "Patrick, we need to talk." He gave her a tremulous smile and nodded.

"I know we do Sam. I've had a feeling about this ever since we found out Jason was alive at the wedding. Truth be told, I was hoping that I could prove to you that I'm better for you than Jason. That we're a better fit. But I'd be lying to myself if I didn't feel that I was being unfair to you by trying to steer you into making a decision you weren't comfortable with. I know that you chose me. But can you honestly tell me that if Jason had remembered everything after the wedding and wanted you back, a part of you wouldn't be tempted?"

With tears running down her face, Sam gave the only answer she knew she could give without any doubt. "I don't know."

"When Jason died, I felt as though a part of me had died with him. I felt like I was suffocating. Danny was the reason I wanted to go on. And then I met Silas and I realized I could be happy again. You, you were that happiness I was looking for. And I want you to know that you were never a replacement for Jason to me. Our friendship, our companionship and our love means everything to me. But Jason was the love of my life. I thought I would be married to him forever. So even though he can't remember our life together and there's a chance he may never remember, I'm conflicted about my feelings. Part of me wants to hate him but the other part of me wants to understand that he's also a victim of circumstance. This is all just happening so fast and I don't know how to process any of it. But Patrick, I do love you. So much."

Patrick reached for a stray hair and tucked it behind her ear. "And I love you. That'll never change. But I get where you're coming from. Maybe because of my situation with Robin. When she came back, I was about to marry Sabrina. But Robin could remember and I chose her. I left Sabrina even though I had promised to build a life with her because the love of my life had come back from the dead. I can't judge you for feeling the way that you do. Because I've been in your shoes."

Taking a deep breath, Sam mustered up the courage to say what she had to. "We should end this now or at least take a break. Before things spin out of control and either of us becomes resentful or angry with the other. I don't want to risk our friendship."

Patrick nodded, silently acquiescing while wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "I think that's what's best for everyone. It'll be easier on the kids this way. But Sam, whatever happens, we'll always be friends. Always."

"How do you want to tell Emma and Danny?"

"Well, Emma's going to be back from her sleepover in about an hour. We can tell her when she's back and then have Alexis bring Danny so we can tell him too. It'll be easier that way."

Sam sighed, "Okay, that sounds like a good plan. I am so sorry, Patrick."

Patrick shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be. This isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. I'll always be here for you, Sam. Always."

Sam just sniffled in response and replied, "Ditto, adventure buddy."

They both chuckled and savored their final moments of being together.


	5. Chapter 5

After she and Patrick had broken the news to Danny and Emma, she had packed her and Danny's things and left. Not wanting to go back to the penthouse or burden her parents, she decided to book a room at the MetroCourt. She dreaded facing Carly but she hoped that the fiercely protective blonde would be a confidante in her time of need and not meddle or try to "fix" the situation. Weary from exhaustion, she entered the hotel lobby and braced herself when she saw Carly standing at the front desk and glancing at the bags in her hand.

Approaching the counter with trepidation, she simply said, "Hi Carly. Can I get a room?"

The blonde, whose expression read that her mind was working at 1,000 thoughts per minute, finally exclaimed, "Oh my God! You broke up with Patrick? When? Does this mean you and Jason are back together? Is he with you?"

Rubbing her forehead to curb the oncoming headache, Sam couldn't help but cut her off. "No, Carly. Jason and I are not back together. Or getting back together. But Patrick and I did break up and I don't want to go back to the penthouse so could you please, PLEASE just book a room for me and Danny? We can talk about this later but for right now, I just want to get my son settled and try to relax."

Carly, sensing Sam's distress and frustration, merely smiled and started firing away on her computer. "Of course, sorry, I couldn't help it. Let's see what we have here…Okay, you're booked in a suite so you and Danny have plenty of room. I've put in a note for the staff to not bother you for the next 24 hours. Feel free to order anything from room service and I've booked you for a complimentary day at the spa."

Sam couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Carly. You're the best." As she went to take out her credit card, Carly stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

Perplexed, Sam answered, "Paying for the room."

"Sam, I get that we didn't like each other for a long time but things have changed. Don't make me kick your ass all the way to the elevator."

"But Carly, that's not right. I can -."

"You can enjoy the pleasure of my company later when we talk about what's going on. Right before your spa day. Now go. Get some rest."

On the verge of tears, Sam threw her arms around Carly and after a teary "thank you", made her way up to her temporary home.

After settling Danny in for a nap, Sam showered and decided to order some food. Noodle Buddha to be exact. She needed comfort food and fried calamari and lo mein always seemed to do the trick. Plus Danny would be awake soon and no doubt hungry. She grabbed her phone and called the restaurant, reciting the order she knew by heart. Ten minutes later, she was laying on the couch with her eyes closed when she heard a short rap on the door. Puzzled because it was too soon for the food's arrival, she opened the door and to her dismay and slight annoyance, Jason stood on the other side of the door.

He looked haggard, like he hadn't slept in weeks. He had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. A part of Sam's battered heart ached for him but then she remembered why her heart was battered and steeled herself.

"Hey Sam. Can I come in?"

Reluctantly, Sam agreed. She opened the door wider and motioned for him to come inside.

As he stepped inside, Jason took a look around and noticed the suitcases in the corner.

"Carly called me. Where's Danny? Are you living here now? Does that mean that you and Patrick -."

Sam crossed her arms and abruptly cut him off. "Patrick and I are over. For now. And yes, this is where Danny and I will be living here for the time being. He's taking a nap. I was going to text you later but since you're here now…You can come by to see him whenever you want."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I know this hasn't been easy for you."

Sam scoffed. "Wow. Observant as ever, Jason. Or do you prefer Jake?"

Jason frowned and replied, "Sam, I'm trying here, okay? I know that this isn't the ideal situation. I broke up with Elizabeth last night, I have nowhere to live and I'm just trying to be there for my kids…and you."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Now. You want to be there for Danny and me, now. Now that your eyes are open to what kind of person you shacked up with when you knew you could have a family somewhere. Now that Elizabeth has fallen from grace, I am supposed to just put a smile on my face and be the ever caring, ever loyal friend to you. Forget what you said to me at her house and forget the way you acted after you found out who you are. I am supposed to be there for you the way you were never there for me. Let me ask you something, Jason. When you went home with Elizabeth that night, did you even stop to think about our son once? Did you even feel a little sad that you spent a year in Port Charles and your son didn't even get to know that you were alive?"

Jason replied defensively, "Now, that's not fair, Sam. You know how much I love Danny. How much I loved him before I even knew he was mine. I was just trying to do what was best –"

"BEST FOR WHO? FOR YOU AND ELIZABETH. Face it, Jason. You didn't give a second thought to me or our son until you found out that Elizabeth played you for a fool. That she never loved Jake Doe. She loved the man she knew to be Jason Morgan and because she couldn't tear us apart before you disappeared, she'd take you for herself now that no one knew you were alive."

Sam was breathing fire now while Jason had the decency to look slightly shamed. But she couldn't stop now. It was like everything that she had bottled up inside was exploding.

"But tell me this, Jason. After we found out who you were, I couldn't sleep with Patrick. Not until our divorce went through because it felt wrong to disrespect our marriage like that. But…did you sleep with Elizabeth?"

Sam had a nagging feeling that she already knew the truth but she couldn't help but ask anyway. And when Jason looked down and avoided her gaze, she knew.

In an icy tone, Sam said, "Glad I know. We're co-parents, Jason. And we always will be. Danny will always be my first priority and he deserves to have a relationship with you. Especially after what your bed bunny has done to this family. But we are not friends. We'll be cordial for Danny's sake but you and I are done. I can't be the one to want you to get your memories back. I can't be the one fighting for you this time. And I sure as hell won't wait around for you to decide what you want. The ball is in your court, now."

Jason felt like he'd had the wind knocked out of him. He hadn't expected Sam's words to hurt the way they did. But it felt as though she had taken a dagger to his heart.

With tears stinging his eyes, he simply said, "I'm sorry."

Sam felt her heart melt a little but silently rebuked herself not to give in.

"You've said. But actions speak louder than words, Jason. And your actions lately have pretty much sucked. I'm not saying that we'll never be friends again. But…" choking back a sob, she continued "my heart just hurts. And I need you to understand that."

A single tear rolled down Jason's face as he whispered, "I do. But, can I at least be here when Danny wakes up? If it makes you uncomfortable, I can go. I just really want to be around him right now."

Sam hesitated, but then nodded.

"Sure. I just ordered some Chinese for when he wakes up. You can join us if you'd like."

Grateful that the ice had thawed a bit, Jason smiled. He didn't know what the future held. But he knew that Sam, Danny and Jake were the bright spots in an otherwise dim present. And he'd do whatever it took to make up for lost time.


	6. Chapter 6

After agreeing to let Jason stay for lunch, Sam couldn't help but feel awkward as they sat on the couch next to each other. The tension was palpable and she knew that she had to come up with a way to dissipate it. Otherwise, Danny would pick up on it and the last thing she wanted was for her son to be more confused. He was a precocious boy and she knew that he wouldn't appreciate his parents being at odds with each other. She decided to make the first move.

"Listen, you mentioned not having a place to stay earlier. I think I have a solution. My mom and Molly aren't living in the penthouse anymore so why don't you live there? I know you don't remember the place but it was your home and you can get settled there without having to worry about a landlord."

Jason looked over at her, trepidation on his face.

"I appreciate the offer, but I thought you'd want to live there. It was your home too and even though you haven't lived there for a while, it's still yours. And Danny's. I don't want you and my son being uncomfortable living somewhere unfamiliar. I can find a new place."

Sam paused, trying to find the right words amidst the raw pain eating at her core. Trying to hold back the tremor in her voice, she responded, "It's true, the penthouse was my first real home in Port Charles and the first place I felt safe. It was Danny's first home. Well, technically not first, but his first REAL home. And he and I love it there. But…given what's happened in the last month, I can't bring myself to live there. It's too much. The memories I have of that place and what it meant to me, those are things that I don't want to remember right now. I just…can't."

Jason closed his eyes, silently cursing himself for the damage he'd done to the one person who'd always been in his corner, with no agenda. He slowly acquiesced.

"Okay, I'll stay there. But Sam, if you ever want it back, just say the word. It's your home as much as it is mine and God knows, you deserve it more."

After looking at him for a few seconds, she simply said, "Thank you."

Jason nodded but then paused, replaying her words in his head.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean that the penthouse wasn't technically Danny's first home? Where was he?"

Sam's eyes widened at her slip-up and she visibly paled. She hadn't meant to say that. She wasn't sure if Jason was ready to hear about their past or if she was even ready to tell him. And she definitely didn't want to say anything now because as much as she'd wanted to believe that she was past it, a part of her was still upset with him about what had transpired that year.

Stammering and unable to look him in the eye, she replied, "What? It was nothing, Jason. Just forget about it. It was a simple mistake of the tongue."

She stood up abruptly to get as far away from him as possible to calm herself down when suddenly, she felt him grab her hand. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe to steady herself, she stilled. She couldn't turn around and see the look on his face. The inquisitive, prodding look that she knew was there. Feeling his hand trail up her arm and rest on her shoulder only to softly turn her around, Sam opened her eyes to see Jason standing in front of her. Schooling her features to not betray her inner turmoil, she gazed into his deep blue eyes. Eyes that were simultaneously serious and soft. She would've been fine had he not been close enough to where she could feel his breath on her face. His close proximity was wreaking havoc on her senses and her resolve.

She tried to maintain control when all of a sudden, in a low voice, Jason said, "I'm getting really tired of being kept in the dark about my life, about things that I have a right to know. You've never done that. Please, please don't start now."

Conflicted by the pleading in his voice and the ill timing of reopening her wounds, Sam's chin began to quiver when a sharp tap sounded at the door.

She jumped back and quickly strode across the room to see who it was, feeling Jason's eyes boring into her.

"Saved by the bell," she murmured.

Swinging the door open, she was relieved to see that the Noddle Buddha takeout had arrived. Just what she needed.

"Hi! Let me just get my wallet."

Turning around, she saw Jason reach around her and put a wad of cash in the delivery man's hand, taking the bags that were handed to him. Thanking the man, Jason closed the door.

"Jason -."

"Relax, Sam. It's just lunch."

As she awkwardly stood there wringing her hands, Jason set the food down on the table and turned to her. He closed the distance between them and reached for her hand, stroking her palm.

"Now you can tell me what you were going to before we got interrupted."

Tears filling her eyes, Sam looked up at him and couldn't speak. She felt like her throat was closing and her chest was collapsing. Running a shaky hand through her hair, she finally spoke.

"Please, Jason. I'm asking you, no I'm begging you, to let this go for now. I can't relive that right now. I don't have it in me. Please."

Jason, concern etched over his face, pulled her into a hug. Stroking her hair, he shushed her, trying to reassure her.

"Sshhh, hey it's okay. We can talk about this later. You don't have to say anything."

Pulling away from her, he wiped the tears that streaked her face and brought her head to rest on his shoulder. Continuing to stroke her hair, he held her until her tremors subsided.

"Mommy?"

They whipped around to see Danny standing there in his Hot Wheel pajamas and messy hair, rubbing his eyes and holding his stuffed bear. Briefly turning her head to wipe her remaining tears, Sam turned back to her son and beamed at her baby boy. She went over to him and scooped him up, peppering his face with kisses and hugging him to herself.

"Hi baby! Did you sleep well?"

Danny sleepily nodded. "Yes, but I'm hungwwy."

Sam smiled as she tickled her son. "Okay, baby. Well, guess what? I got us Noodle Buddha for lunch! Do you like that?"

Danny smiled and nodded before his wandering eyes found Jason. Suddenly, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"DADDY!"

Squirming to get out of his mother's arms, Danny's feet hit the floor and he went running, making a beeline straight for his father. A beaming Jason crouched down with his arms wide open. Danny ran into his arms, squealing when Jason lifted him up in a bear hug.

"Hey buddy! How's my big boy doing? Wow, you look taller than you were the last time I saw you."

Danny smiled timidly, burying his face in Jason's neck.

Jason, with a touch of concern, asked his son, "Danny, are you okay? What's wrong, buddy?"

Danny shyly answered, "I missed you, Daddy", breaking both Jason's and Sam's heart in the process.

A tear rolled down Jason's face as he kissed his son's head.

"I missed you too, buddy. But you know what? Now that I'm back, you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together. We're going to go the park, the movies and I'll be there to take you to school. Does that sound good?"

Danny studied his father's face before affirming with a nod of his head.

"That sounds grrreat!"

Jason and Sam laughed, relieved that Danny's understanding and flexible nature allowed them to move past the tension.

"Can we eat now, Mommy?"

Chuckling, Jason and Sam sat down with Danny at the coffee table, the food from Noodle Buddha laid out in front of them. As Jason plated food for his son, Danny rambled to Sam the list of movies he wanted to watch that day. Once Jason was done plating Danny's food and cutting the chicken, Danny grabbed his fork and dug in, shoveling the food into his mouth.

"Danny, please eat slowly. You'll get a tummy ache", Sam told her son.

Danny gulped. "Okay, Mommy."

Ever the loving boy he was, he grabbed an egg roll off his plate and offered it first to Sam and then Jason, both of whom declined as they pointed to their own rolls. Jason smiled at Sam over Danny's head as his son continued to ramble about what he had done at school the day prior. Sam returned the smile and returned her attention to her talkative boy, who was now chatting animatedly about a drawing he made.

Jason smiled to himself. He knew that Sam was resisting his olive branch. He also knew why. He had hurt her. Not just after he found out who he was but also how he handled her telling the truth at Elizabeth's house. He also couldn't shake the feeling that he had hurt her before his disappearance and the hurt was simmering beneath the surface of her calm and collected manner. He had to get to the bottom of it, whatever it was, and make it right. He had wasted too much time already, drowning in self-pity and running from the question of his past. And now that the web Elizabeth had passed off as a safety net was gone, he couldn't run anymore. It was time to take the right path. He just needed to figure out what that was. But he was determined to right his wrongs. For his family, for his friends and for himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Sam had just gotten back from dropping Danny off at school when she heard a knock at the door. Rubbing her forehead and sighing heavily, she headed for the door. Without checking to see who it was, she swung the door open to find a triumphant looking Carly on the other side.

"Carly. Can I help you?"

Smirking while striding inside, Carly couldn't help but snidely reply, "Hey Sam. Why so grumpy? Did you and Jason have a late night?"

Sam sighed and turned to face the blonde vixen she'd begrudgingly come to accept as a friend.

"I'm grumpy because my life has blown up for the second time in two months, Carly. So no, Jason and I didn't have a late night. And for the record, I don't appreciate you calling him the first chance you got. We're not getting back together, Carly. So just please, back off."

Raising her hands in acquiescence, Carly moved forward and threw her arms around her friend. She knew that Sam needed support right now, not interference. So she would fight every God-given instinct she had to meddle and try to just be supportive of Sam. And Jason, although he didn't deserve it nearly as much.

"I'm sorry", Carly whispered as she pulled back and grabbed Sam's hand, leading her to the couch and sitting her down.

Fighting back tears, Sam looked at Carly and simply said, "I'm tired, Carly."

"Sam, what happened last night?"

Hesitating for a moment, Sam decided to hell with it. She was tired of considering everyone else's feelings, even at the expense of her own. All for people who didn't give a damn about hers. With that, she began to tell Carly everything. Elizabeth and Nikolas knowing who Jason was, trying to tell Jason the truth, him yelling at her and kicking her out, actually telling him the truth, breaking up with Patrick, laying into Jason the night before and then sharing a somewhat awkward dinner with him and their son. She watched as Carly's expression went from smug at the thought of Jason knowing what Elizabeth had done to outrage at what he had done to grinning like a Cheshire Cat at the thought of Sam burning Jason with the truth.

Finished with her explanation, Sam sat back with her head in her hands and waited for Carly to chime in, as she knew the blonde would do in a second and without hesitation.

"That bastard! THAT BITCH!"

Sam's head shot up. Shocked, she braced herself when she saw an enraged Carly jump to her feet.

"I told him. I TOLD HIM that Elizabeth was manipulating him. Offering to let him walk away to guilt him into staying with her. Sticking to an obligation that he made to her and her kids. And he told me to back off. He acted just like she wanted him to act. Little trollop acted so surprised at the church when the truth came out when in reality, she was devastated that her charade was up. That she couldn't keep the amnesiac man with no past glued to her asshole while his entire family lived in the same goddamn town. And she KNEW! She knew for months that Jason was alive and said nothing. Jason and I were best friends, and not just when it was convenient either, and she let me keep thinking he was dead. I'm going to kill her. I swear to God, I'm going to kill her. And I'll think of something for him. I can't believe that —."

Sam grabbed onto her hands to stop her rambling. As much as she was enjoying this side of Carly laying into Elizabeth and Jason both, she didn't want to have to call Sonny if Carly got herself arrested.

"Carly, as much as I love the idea, you can't do anything to Elizabeth. She is so not worth it. If you're going to risk jail-time, at least do it for someone worth the orange jumpsuit and shit food. And don't worry. I have plans for Elizabeth Webber."

Intrigued, Carly raised an eyebrow. "What plans?"

Smiling slyly, Sam simply replied, "Oh don't you worry. It may not involve physically hurting her but make no mistake. Elizabeth will rue the day she ever met me. After everything she's done to hurt and torture me, I'm going to destroy her. I'm not going to let this one go. Ever."

Grinning, Carly strode to the bar to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses. Filling each one with a healthy portion, she handed one glass to Sam.

"Well, then. Don't let me stop you. I won't do anything to Elizabeth. But you have to promise me that if you need help, you'll let me know. Oh, and that you'll keep me updated."

Sam laughed. "Of course. Here's to a bright future."

Clinking their glasses together, Sam took a long drink before her smile faltered.

Carly, sensing her distress, couldn't help but ask. "But how do you really feel about Jason, Sam? I know he acted like a jerk but you guys have so much history and I know that part of you still loves him."

Sam smiled sadly. "Loving Jason was never the problem, Carly. Trusting him not to hurt me was. And he has, repeatedly. I let the past go before, with Elizabeth. And then I let what happened with my pregnancy and Danny go. I won't let this go. I can't. Ever since Jason and I got married, every blessing I was given came with a price tag. We got married and then I was raped on our honeymoon. I got pregnant after wanting a baby for so long but it was my rapist's baby. Jason accepted my child the night I gave birth but the babies were switched and I thought my child had died. We got Danny back and Jason disappeared that same night. I found out that Jason was Danny's father but he wasn't here to share the news. And most recently, I found out my husband was alive at his wedding to another woman because he can't remember anything."

At this point, tears were streaming down Sam's face. Her voice cracking, she continued. "And do you think that he could've had the decency to be a little bit more understanding and courteous given everything I've done for him? I mean, he came into my house with the intention of killing me at Helena's orders. And I forgave him for that because he wasn't in control. The least he could've done is been a little sensitive. But no, living with that bitch has rubbed off on him, obviously. He was downright cruel. And I won't forget it. Do I still love Jason? A part of me will always love him, Carly. He was my first true love. The first one who made me feel safe. But when the hurt and pain overshadows that love, it doesn't matter. Because it all just hurts."

Carly enveloped her in a hug, trying to give her friend the comfort and support she needed. But she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She wanted to be there for Sam and also be there for Jason. She knew they were both going through hell right now, albeit for different reasons. Carly wanted to stay mad at Jason but he had always been there for her when she'd messed up and hadn't judged her, even when he should have. And she was determined to do the same for him. After she gave him a piece of her mind, of course. And she would back off trying to encourage a reunion between her two friends, for now. They both needed time but once they had it, Carly was determined to reunite the couple she knew was destined to be together.

Pulling away, she cracked a smile. "Want to watch a movie? We can order room service and just lay around all day."

Laughing, Sam wiped her tears and nodded. "Let's do it. Want to get pizza?"

"Extra cheese?"

"Obviously."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews, it's been motivating and also kind of surprising to be honest (LOL) since this is my first fic. Just a heads up, this next chapter is inspired by my belief that it was some B.S. that Sam didn't go to the gala. As if she was the one who had done something wrong and needed to hide from the people who screwed with her life. So this takes a different turn. We're still on #OperationUnzenSam so that theme will continue here. Hope you all enjoy it! Please comment because I do love to hear what you guys think! Happy reading and Happy Sunday Funday! xoxo**

Chapter 8

It had been several days since she had hung out with Carly and now Sam was at her parent's house, ready to accompany her family to the Toys for Tots Gala. She had vacillated on whether or not she should go. She knew there was a good possibility that Jason, Elizabeth and Nikolas would be there and she had neither the energy nor the desire to deal with any of them. Jason for obvious reasons and for the simple fact that she didn't want to see him more than what was necessary. Elizabeth because she knew it would be bad form to give her a black eye at an event like this one. And as for her traitorous cousin, well, she was in no mood to exchange false pleasantries with him. However, she knew how important this event was to Monica and after Danny's struggle with leukemia, she felt a responsibility to contribute as much as she could to organizations that helped children like her son. But more than all of that, she also refused to cower at home in hiding when she was the one who had been wronged. She hadn't done anything wrong and she refused to allow the Unholy Trinity to victimize her any more than they already had.

Smoothing a hand over her dress, she took a look in the mirror to make sure her hair and makeup were perfect. She wore a strapless emerald gown that hugged and accentuated her curves in all the right places. With a sweetheart neckline and a form fitting bodice, the dress flared slightly at the waist for an elegant yet sexy finish, a pair of black pumps completing the ensemble. To complement the look, she wore red lipstick and curled her hair at the bottom, sweeping it to the side. Satisfied, she decided to sit down to wait for the rest of her family. Taking out her phone to call the babysitter so she could check on Danny, Sam's mind couldn't help but wander to the last time she had dressed up to attend an occasion like this. Jake's - no, Jason's - wedding. The night everything changed and her world was turned upside down. Shaking her head, she pushed that thought far out of her mind. She didn't want to dwell on that night. Not now, not ever. Quickly dialing her babysitter's number, she patiently waited for her to answer the phone. Smiling to herself, she knew that Danny was probably running around the house, refusing to eat his dinner right now. Luckily, the sitter was able to answer the phone on the fourth ring and after reassuring Sam that everything was fine, she quickly hung up to go make sure Danny ate all of his food. As Sam was putting her phone back into her clutch, her mother strode down the stairs.

Alexis looked absolutely gorgeous in her navy gown and Sam couldn't help but admire the woman standing before her. She had a great career, a wonderful life partner and had singlehandedly raised children who adored her. Despite their rocky start and history, Sam loved her mother to the moon and couldn't be more grateful to have her in her life and in her son's life. Alexis had been Sam's rock the last few years whenever Sam need support, whether it was when she found out about Danny's cancer or when she was pregnant and Alexis had found out what Franco did. They had formed an unbreakable bond and Sam knew that it would only grow stronger.

Flashing her a smile, Alexis moved to embrace her daughter. "My baby," she whispered as she held her daughter, kissing the side of her head. Pulling away, she looked Sam over and couldn't help but gush. "You look stunning."

Sam laughed. "Me? Mom, you look amazing. That dress is beautiful."

"Well, thank you. But I stand by what I said. You look so beautiful."

"She's right, you know."

Both women turned their heads toward the source of approval and beamed at Alexis' middle child making her way into the room.

"Seriously Sam, you look hot," Kristina chimed. Turning to her mother, she added, "And Mom, you're looking pretty smoking yourself."

Alexis rolled her eyes, smiling and moving to bring her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "Thank you, sweetie. You look gorgeous."

Kristina laughed and hugged her mother before moving to embrace her sister. "I'm so happy you decided to come, Sam. Tonight wouldn't have been the same without you."

Sam smiled, grateful for her family's love and support. "Thanks, Krissy. I didn't want to come at first but it's important to Monica and it's a good cause. And besides, I didn't do anything wrong. Why should I be the one who hides like I did?"

Beaming, Kristina nodded her head. "Exactly. And don't worry. Molly and I have your back. Mom has your entire being. She'll pounce on someone just for looking at your sideways."

"Damn right I will", chimed Alexis.

"Who's Mom going to pounce on?"

And with that, the last Davis girl had joined them. Molly entered the room, beaming from ear to ear. Throwing her arms around Sam, she whispered, "It's so good to see you."

Pulling back, Sam gave her sister a watery smile and choking back tears, replied, "It's good to see you too."

Sensing her sister's heartache, Molly gently framed her face with her hands and shook her head. Sam sniffled and looked down, composing herself.

Alexis moved her daughters in for a group hug, kissing the tops of each of their heads. Her daughters were kind, resilient and made of steel. She was immensely proud of each one of them and prayed that they always remained close.

Catching sight of the clock on the wall, she turned toward the stairs and yelled, "Julian! Hurry up! We're going to be late."

"Coming! I'll be down in a second," he shouted from their bedroom.

Alexis shook her head and smiled. Julian was usually prompt and on schedule.

Hearing the sound of footsteps bonding down the stairs, Alexis turned around to find her handsome boyfriend donning a crisp tuxedo and a boyish grin. As he walked towards her, the smell of his cologne combined with his musky scent overwhelmed her senses and she couldn't help but smile. Cradling her face, Julian gave her a quick but passionate kiss. Hearing throats clearing and coughing in the background, he and Alexis turned to find all three Davis girls smirking.

Blushing, Alexis hurriedly said, "Okay, now that Julian's ready, let's get going."

Julian, not nearly as bashful as Alexis, moved to hug his daughter. He had been worried about her ever since she had found out that Jason Morgan was still alive. Julian hadn't known the man but he feared for his daughter's safety being linked to a former hit man. He also had heard some things from Alexis that made him want to protect his daughter from her now-alive husband. Because in his mind, Jason was not only a physical danger to his daughter, but also an emotional one. He had hurt Sam in more ways than one and had done nothing to alleviate her pain ever since he found out who he really was.

He enveloped her in a bear hug. "Hey kiddo."

Sam smiled, returning the hug. "Hi dad. You're looking dapper."

Chuckling, Julian looked down at his daughter. "Am I? Well, I should. After all, you, your sisters and your mother are going to outshine everyone at the party so if I'm part of the group, it's only fair that I keep up."

Turning his head over to Alexis, he shot her a wink. Stifling a laugh, she couldn't help but wink back.

"Okay, everyone. Now that I'm ready, it's time for us to head out. We don't want to be late."

And with that, the family quickly assembled out of the house. About twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the MetroCourt. After giving the car to the valet, they made their way inside. Julian and Alexis went in ahead of the girls. Once at the gala entrance, the girls spotted Michael and Dante and decided to go over to say hi. Sam slowly made her way inside, spotting Monica at the other side of the room.

As she went to make her way toward Monica, she inadvertently bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see -," she trailed off as she looked up, eyes widening when she realized that it was Jason.

He had held onto both her upper arms to help steady her and was looking down at her with an unreadable expression. His baby blue eyes bore into her chocolate ones and for a moment, she could've sworn she saw a flicker of longing in them. She watched as his eyes travelled down her body, lingering at the tiny bit of cleavage visible at the top of her dress. His eyes closed for a moment as he allowed himself to breathe her in, inhaling her intoxicating scent. She smelled of roses and he couldn't stop the heady sensation her close proximity was inflicting upon him. Opening his eyes, he held her gaze.

After several charged seconds, he finally mustered the ability to speak. "You look…amazing."

Blushing, Sam looked away and smiled slightly. Even though she was still upset at him, she couldn't help but appreciate his praise. Looking up at him, she simply replied, "Thank you. You look pretty nice yourself."

Jason smirked. She was adorable when she blushed and he loved that he could still have that effect on her. He went to ask her how she was doing when someone who had witnessed their exchange chimed in.

"Well, isn't this cozy?"

Both Jason and Sam looked over to see Elizabeth standing near them, a glass of champagne in hand and her trademark smirk plastered on her face. She wore an unflattering blue dress that looked like it'd been purchased from the local thrift store. Sam rolled her eyes and Jason's hand traveled from her shoulders to her back, sending her a silent message of support.

"Hi Jason. Sam. Wow, you two move quickly. It's been what, barely a week since your relationships ended and you're already back together? I didn't give you enough credit, Sam. Jason and I break up and you're first in line to get my sloppy seconds. I mean, makes sense given our history but at least back then you waited more than a few months."

"Enough, Elizabeth!", Jason demanded. "You can make up whatever lies you want but do not speak to Sam that way."

Sam looked at him in shock. Granted, Elizabeth always saved her vindictiveness and snarky remarks towards her female adversaries for when she was alone with them. She never let Jason see this side of her. She always played the innocent and delicate flower for his benefit so his hero complex would kick in and he'd rush to her rescue. But she never expected Jason to say what he just did to her.

"Oh, really? Jason, she manipulated you into hearing only her version of what happened. She used our son to break up our family and she stole you away from me."

Jason took a step forward, about to give Elizabeth a reality check when Sam grabbed his arm. Turning back to look at her, he saw that her eyes were spitting fire at their target. Looking at him, she shook her head. Sam stepped forward, her eyes murderous, ready to lay into Elizabeth. If looks could kill, Elizabeth would've dropped dead on the spot.

"Let's get one thing straight, Elizabeth. Jason and I are not together. Unlike you, I actually have some self-respect and pride. I'm not going to lie to an amnesiac man to further my own selfish goals or try to trap him into a relationship. And I'm certainly not going to break up with one man and then seduce another the very same night. After all, you still had parts of Ric on your sheets when you slept with my husband, right?" Elizabeth glared at her, unable to respond.

"And still, even if Jason and I were together, who cares? It's certainly none of your business. We were married before he disappeared and we're still married. Because you see, Elizabeth. You were the mistress. Just like before he disappeared, although he didn't even want you then, memories and all. So let's not speak of sloppy seconds, Elizabeth. You're a pathetic excuse for a woman. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see my mother-in-law."

Looking away from the resentment burning in Elizabeth's eyes and turning to Jason, who had an awe-struck look on his face, she continued, "I'm sorry to leave you with your whore but I really can't stand the stench anymore."

And with that, Sam walked off, Jason's eyes following her as she walked. Sighing, he turned around to see Elizabeth still standing there, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Jason, how could you let her speak to me like that? We may not be together but I'm still your friend and I'm Jake's mother. I..", Jason held up a hand to cut her off, apathy coursing through her veins and etched over his face.

"We are not friends, Elizabeth. Friends don't keep their friends away from their families, letting them interact with them without ever knowing the connection they share. Friends don't do what you did to me. You never loved me. And don't you ever, ever use Jake to try and get me to fall in line." Walking over to her, his jaw went rigid as he continued. "Tell me, were you thinking about Jake when you convinced him to lie for you?"

Elizabeth fervently shook her head. "Jake was happy with us as a family. He…"

"My God, you can't even admit it. You know what? Have a nice evening, Elizabeth. This conversation is over. Stay away from me and stay away from Sam." Jason walked off, leaving Elizabeth to herself.

Elizabeth turned around to leave and came face to face with Carly standing right behind her and grinning from ear to ear. Slightly shrugging her shoulders, Carly walked off to catch up with Jason, leaving Elizabeth by herself.

Fuming, Elizabeth went off in search of Nikolas. She needed his help in not only getting Jason back but getting Sam to back off.

Reaching Monica's side, Sam gave her a quick hug. "Hi, Monica. How are you?"

Her mother-in-law smiled, squeezing her hand. "Sam! Oh, it's wonderful to see you. How are you? I'm sorry I haven't come by to visit with you and Danny these last couple of weeks. Things have been so busy at the hospital and with the gala, I just couldn't pull myself away…", her voice trailed off as Sam placed her hand over hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Monica, please. You have nothing to be sorry about. Danny and I have been settling into a temporary living arrangement at the MetroCourt and to be honest, I've really just wanted to spend some time with him away from all the craziness."

Monica smiled sympathetically. "I know, dear. I can't imagine what you must be going through. But I want you to know that I'm here for you and my grandson. And if you need me to yell at Jason, I most certainly will do that too."

Sam raised an eyebrow, giving Monica a questioning look. "Why…why would I want you to yell at Jason?"

Monica's expression became cloudy and her eyes held a tinge of anger and for some reason, regret. "I know, Sam."

Feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach, Sam couldn't help but ask, "Know what?"

"I know what Jason did. How he treated you after he found out who he was and also what he said to you that night at Elizabeth's house. That's one of the reasons I wanted to wait to come see you. I couldn't look you in the eye knowing what my son had done to you. But more importantly, I know what Elizabeth did to him. And to you. And to Danny. And to me."

Sam felt a punch in her gut. Not only did she not want to deal with this issue tonight, but she had no idea that Monica knew everything. Shooting the woman a sympathetic smile, she felt a wave of emotions threatening to overpower her calm demeanor.

Closing her eyes to get a grip on her raging emotions, she took a deep breathe before opening them. "I'm so sorry, Monica. I never wanted to burden you with this."

"Burden me? Sam, Jason came to me after he had lunch with you and Danny here at the MetroCourt. He was wracked with guilt and told me everything. Believe me, I was upset with him but I was more upset that you didn't feel you could come to me. After Emily, you are my only daughter. I don't ever want you to feel that you can't confide in me. You and Danny are family. Nothing will ever change that. Not your relationship status with Jason and certainly not that insipid Elizabeth."

Fighting back tears, Sam gave her a watery smile. "Thank you. How about Danny and I take you to lunch tomorrow?"

Monica laughed. "Sounds perfect. Speaking of Jason, have you seen him? He promised me that he would be here but I haven't been able to track him down."

"Umm, yeah I saw him when I walked in. We were interrupted by Elizabeth but then I…", faltering, Sam noticed that a shadow had fallen over Monica's face and her eyes, dancing with laughter a few seconds before, were now thunderous. Her mouth formed a hard line.

"She's here?"

Sam struggled to answer. "Ye-, yes."

Grabbing Sam's hand, Monica simply said. "Come with me."

They circled the crowded room, weaving their way through groups of patrons and waiters and after several minutes, Sam spotted Elizabeth in a corner, engaged in a heated argument with Nikolas with Hayden standing at his side, arms crossed with an amused expression on her face.

Monica paused for a moment, a flurry of emotions flickering across her face. She looked as though she was struggling internally, fighting with herself and her instincts. After several charged moments, still holding Sam's hand in an iron grip, she stormed forward. Finally reaching the group, she felt her rage bubbling to the surface and she couldn't control what she did next.

In a booming voice, she said, "Elizabeth Webber, what the hell are you doing at my gala?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So this is finally the chapter where Sam gets to lay into Nikolas and Elizabeth, unlike what happened on the actual show. Because let's be real, there was no real confrontation between Sam and Elizabeth the way there should have been and Sam never got her due in being able to lay into either Nik or Liz. So in this chapter, she does. Unlike the show, there's actual fallout. As always, thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the latest update! :)**

Chapter 9

"Elizabeth Webber, what the hell are you doing at my gala?"

Elizabeth whipped around, the color draining from her face. Nikolas became quiet and Hayden's eyes had a devilish glint, reveling in the impending drama she knew would come. At this exact moment, Jason and Carly came across the group. Neither knew what was going on but neither made a move to leave, their eyes darting between Monica and Elizabeth. Jason noticed that Sam's eyes were downcast and she looked upset.

"I asked you a question, Elizabeth. What are you doing here?"

Stammering, Elizabeth tried her best to respond. "Monica, h- hi. How are you?"

Monica smiled sarcastically. "I'm doing fine, Elizabeth. You see, I finally know that my son who was presumed dead is actually alive. No thanks to you, of course."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and what little color was left in her face quickly left, giving her a ghostly appearance. Her eyes flitted towards Jason and then Sam.

Tears welling in her eyes, Elizabeth tried to implore her. "Monica, please try and understand. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone. I wanted Jason to stay safe. I…"

"BULLSHIT, Elizabeth! This had nothing to do with Jason. This was about you. You finally being able to sink your claws into my son. Even though you were letting me continue to believe that I had outlived all of my children. How could you do that, especially considering what happened with Jake?"

Openly sniffling now, Elizabeth tried to form words in response but couldn't say anything. Sensing her distress, Nikolas attempted to come to her aid.

"Monica, I think we should all just take a step -,"

Holding her hand up, Monica shifted her anger toward her former son-in-law. "Shut up, Nikolas. I always knew that you were a ruthless businessman. But I thought at the very least you would have the decency to put family over business. Emily would be disgusted with you." Giving Elizabeth a pointed stare, she continued. "And she'd be disgusted with you. You called yourself her best friend but did this to her brother and her mother."

Elizabeth let out a strangled cry, unable to say anything. Nikolas, looking ashamed for a brief moment, quickly composed himself.

"Monica, I think Emily would understand what Elizabeth was trying to do. She wanted Jason away from the mob and Sonny as much as Elizabeth did. She —," he didn't get the chance to finish the sentence because Monica had raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. At this point, the surrounding guests had ceased their chatter and activity and were witnessing the unfolding events.

"How dare you? How dare you try and use my daughter's memory to try and justify what you and Elizabeth did. You wanted ELQ so badly that you not only let me believe that my son was still dead but you let your own cousin believe that her husband was still dead."

Sam's eyes darted toward Nikolas, her heart heavy. Of all the people who had lied to her, betrayed her and berated her, his betrayal stung the most. They had formed a special relationship over the years. He had been there for her when Danny had cancer and she had been there for him when Spencer had been burned. She never imagined that he would do this to her. Their eyes met and he cringed at the pain and hurt he saw in hers. For a brief moment, she thought she saw regret in his expression. But he quickly schooled his features.

"Sam was better off without Jason, Monica. All the times he had hurt her or his job had put her in danger. She was better off. He should've just stayed dead. We would all have been -," cut off for the second time, Nikolas held his burning cheek and turned to face Monica, ready to finish what he was saying but when he looked up, he was looking into the burning eyes of his cousin. Ignoring the audible gasp from their audience, he braced himself. Jason, Monica, and Elizabeth all looked shocked. Carly looked like she wanted to make some popcorn.

Sam hadn't been this angry in a while. She had stayed silent during Monica's onslaught on the duo because she wanted to stay out of it and didn't want to make a scene. But hearing Nikolas so casually disregard her feelings, her son and her life made her blood boil.

She couldn't hold back any longer. She'd kept quiet long enough and even though she hadn't wanted to create a scene at Monica's event, she was done playing nice. "For the longest time, as long as I've known you, you've tried to paint yourself as the good Cassadine. The Cassadine who wouldn't sacrifice his own or lie or steal to be successful. Who wouldn't use other people's pain as a weapon to get what he wants. But I've got news for you, cousin. You are a true Cassadine, all the way down to your corrupted soul. You are no better than the rest of them. You have the gall to stand here and say that I was better off without Jason so it was okay to continue thinking he was dead? You know what I went through when Jason died and then when Danny was sick." Hearing this, Jason stiffened. Danny had been sick? When? Making a mental note to ask Sam later, he listened as she carried on. "And you thought it would be fine to hand over MY husband to Elizabeth? What did she do? Cry to you and say that it was finally her time to be with Jason?"

Nikolas' eyes were downcast but when he looked up, she could see the affirmation in his eyes. He looked unmoved when she accused him of being a true Cassadine and it only fueled her anger.

Scoffing, she continued. "You make me sick. You've always railed about the importance of family but you had no problem sacrificing me and my son for ELQ and money."

"Elizabeth is family! I couldn't just turn my back on her." Nikolas pleaded.

"So am I! You didn't stop to think once what this would do to me? To Danny? I mean, my God, your son has spent his entire life missing his mother. His only connection to her is through stories and pictures. And you thought it was okay to put Danny through that same pain?"

Jason stood in the background, watching Sam, his heart aching more and more with each word she spoke, the guilt hitting him harder and harder. Hearing Sam talk about Danny missing his father in his life and what she went through made the reality of what he had done to her and his son that much harder to take. He looked around and saw that the entire room was observing what was unfolding. Some looked confused, some looked uncomfortable and some looked surprised. Jason's eyes fell on Carly and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course she was enjoying this. She was drinking champagne and grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Tired of dealing with Nikolas, Sam strode over to the woman who'd done her utmost to make Sam's life hell. Over and over she had tried to destroy Sam's relationship with Jason. Sam had forgiven her indiscretions from right before Jason went missing because of what she had done to Elizabeth and her kids the first time she and Jason had broken up. But this time, Elizabeth had gone too far and Sam had no forgiveness left to give.

Sam's eyes burned with hatred as she looked at Elizabeth, who had a touch of a smirk and resentment etched all over her face. Flashes of their past encounters darted through her mind, infuriating her. Remembering what had happened at Elizabeth's house when she tried to tell Jason the truth was the final straw.

Her hand shot out and she backhanded Elizabeth as hard as she could. Elizabeth's head whipped to the side, Sam's handprint already forming a red mark on her cheek. She turned her head back and when she began to speak, Sam raised her other hand and slapped her again.

"You know, Elizabeth. When Jason told us who he was at the church, I should've known you were involved. You didn't look surprised. You looked devastated. Devastated that the truth had finally come out and you couldn't keep up the farce anymore. I get that you wanted your time with Jason. You resented that he never married you and never insisted on being with you, despite the mob. But tell me, what do you have against my son?"

"Oh please, Sam. Don't act high and mighty. As if you haven't done selfish things to hold onto Jason." Elizabeth sardonically replied.

Sam threw her hands up in the air and stifled a scream. "Oh my God! Yes, okay! At my lowest point, I watched your son get kidnapped and then I hired actors to pretend to threaten you and your kids." Jason staggered slightly, unprepared for Sam's revelation. He suspected that they had a rocky history but he was unaware just how rocky. But he stayed quiet as she continued.

"I did terrible things that I am still ashamed of, to this day. There's no excuse for what I did. Just like there was no excuse for you using my rape to get closer to my husband. Or using your position as his so-called friend to run a DNA test on my son and then falsifying the results. You were willing to let me believe that my son was dead just so you could have a chance with Jason. You changing that test allowed Heather to steal my son and try to take him off the GH roof with her. You manipulated me and Jason into believing that the other had moved on. And after all of that, you still made the choice to hide the fact that Jason was alive. From me. From Danny. From his mother. From your own son, for God's sake!"

Resolve on her face, Elizabeth refused to stay silent. "Jake needed his father. Danny had Patrick -."

She was unable to finish as the force of Sam's slap almost knocked her over.

Hovering over her, Sam's voice fell to a deadly tone. "Don't you ever, EVER, speak of my son again. I don't ever want to hear his name come out of your mouth. You may think that the men in your life are interchangeable fathers for your sons but I don't."

Elizabeth cowered but couldn't help adding, "Jason loves me, Sam. He wanted to be with me. We have a connection."

"No, we don't."

Sam twisted to look at Jason in shock. She hadn't realized that he was there. She wondered how much he had heard. She didn't care if he heard the bit about the kidnapping and the thugs but she was concerned that he may have heard her mention the rape, Danny being sick and the DNA test. However upset she was with Jason, she didn't want to hurt him or burden him with more of their past than he could handle, especially since he couldn't remember.

Looking at Elizabeth, Jason didn't feel love or sympathy. He felt pity and bitterness. Taking in her crestfallen expression, he couldn't help but continue.

"We don't have a connection, Elizabeth. You were the person I relied on because I had nobody else in the world, or so I thought. I was all alone and you gave me a place to stay. But then you used my weakness against me. You used my amnesia to take advantage of me and alienate me from everyone who loved me. Including my own child. I fell in love with an illusion, someone how didn't exist. But that illusion is gone. And so is anything we shared. We're nothing to each other. We're just two people who share a child. A child you manipulated when he was suffering from psychological trauma just so you could hold onto me."

Tears streaming down her face, Elizabeth shook her head. "Please, Jason. You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do Elizabeth. We're done. But if I was connected to anyone, it was Sam. I had flashes of her, repeatedly." Sam's head snapped up to look at him, her eyes swimming with confusion. He looked over at her and saw the question in her gaze. Holding her gaze, he continued. "I had flashes of us being intimate, of our wedding and I had a dream that Danny was my son," looking over at Elizabeth, he pointedly emphasized, "a dream that you made a point to dismiss. I may have been with you physically but Sam was always part of my subconscious."

Jealousy flitting across her eyes, Elizabeth shook her head. She wouldn't accept defeat so easily. "But Jason -."

"Enough." Sam commanded. "I've heard all I can stomach."

Stepping forward, she eyed Nikolas and Elizabeth with disgust but also conviction. Her eyes spitting fire and deadlocked on her cousin, she resolutely said. "You are dead to me. We are nothing to each other from here on out. Just remember that anything that befalls you is of your own doing."

Shifting toward Elizabeth, her lips curled up into a smile at the flicker of fear she saw in the woman's eyes. "And you? Consider yourself warned. I will destroy you. By the time, I'm done with you, you'll be lucky to have anything left. I gave you a free pass before but that pass has been used up. Get ready, Elizabeth. I'm going to make your life a living hell. And nobody, not even Jason or your precious Nikolas can save you."

Carly gave a whoop of approval from behind and began clapping. Sam turned around, raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but laugh. Giving one last warning glare at Elizabeth, she turned on her heels and walked away. Seeking refuge on the terrace, she needed to breathe and calm herself down.

Standing by the railing, she looked up at the sky and felt at peace. Stars smattered the sky like lights on a blank canvas. The stars always gave her comfort, even before she had come to Port Charles. The one constant in a fickle world. The one peace in a chaotic world. She shivered as a cool breeze hit her bare shoulders. Rubbing her arms to stay warm, she jumped when she suddenly felt a jacket being placed over her shoulders. Turning, she saw Jason standing behind her.

"Hey."

Shooting him a grateful smile for the jacket, she said. "Hey." Sighing, she couldn't help but say, "Go ahead."

Confused, Jason wasn't sure what she was referring to. "Go ahead with what?"

Sam chuckled. "Go ahead and say it. It was wrong of me to lay into Elizabeth like that. She's Jake's mother and I shouldn't have said what I did."

Jason tilted his head, still confused. "Why would I say that? Elizabeth being Jake's mother doesn't give her a blanket excuse to do whatever and say whatever she wants. You're entitled to the way you feel and it's her fault we're in the position we're in right now."

Sam whipped around, her eyes widening. Her mouth slightly open, she was rendered speechless. Of all the things she'd expected, that hadn't been one of them.

"Are you serious?"

Jason was confused as to why she was so incredulous at what he just said. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Sam blinked and regained her composure, Faltering, she couldn't help but say, "Nothing. You just have always seemed to have a blind eye toward Elizabeth and the things she says or does. It's like she's made of glass and you're afraid she'll shatter into a million pieces if someone says something to hurt her feelings, even if it's deserved."

Jason smiled sadly. "Yeah, well. Last time that happened, I lashed out at a friend and did something that I couldn't take back. And it turns out that everything she was saying was true. So…consider me a different person, now."

Her heart slightly melting at the sincerity in his voice, she silently chided herself to not give in so easily. "Okay."

Sam's words suddenly came back to him. Her mentioning Danny being sick, her rape. He couldn't help but try and appease his curiosity. He knew these were pivotal moments of their history and he needed to know.

Treading lightly, he began. "Sam…back there, you mentioned something about a rape and Danny being sick. A DNA test…what happened there? Were you raped?"

Sam's face drained and she stumbled backwards. Jason went to catch her but she steadied herself. When she looked up to meet his gaze, his heart clenched when he saw pain, grief and fear storming through her chocolate orbs. Her chin slightly quivered and she opened her mouth to speak when they were interrupted.

"Sam, you need to back off of Elizabeth. And me."

Groaning, Jason turned around to find the source of most of his problems: Nikolas Cassadine. Seeing him standing there with no remorse or care for his cousin's heartache or ordeal, Jason felt his blood begin to boil. Where did Nikolas get off thinking he could order Sam around?

"Listen, Nikolas, you need to leave."

Nikolas, shaking his head, surged forward. Coming to a halt in front of Sam, he continued. "Leave Elizabeth alone, Sam. She's already dealing with enough. And she's caring for three boys alone now that Jason's left. She doesn't need this."

Giving Nikolas an incredulous look, Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Are you being serious, Nikolas? You're telling me that I should back off Elizabeth. Really?"

Her expression turning serious and her mouth forming a hard line, her tone no longer held the same laughter.

"I'll back off Elizabeth after she's paid her due, Nikolas. Karma is a bitch and I intend on collecting for every bit of damage your "family" has done to my life and my son's. And I don't care what you or anyone else has to say about it. Elizabeth's days of hiding behind her children are over."

Frustrated, Nikolas grabbed her by the arms, gripping painfully. "Sam, let this go."

Grabbing Nikolas by the collar, Jason slammed him against the wall. Lowering his voice to a deathly tone, he spat out, "Don't you dare put your hands on her like that."

Growing enraged, Nikolas shoved Jason off of him. "I'm not one of your thugs, Jason. You don't push me around."

He gave Jason another shove and Sam watched in fear as Jason neared the edge of the railing. Afraid that he would be pushed off the terrace, Sam leapt forward and pushed Nikolas as hard as she could.

"Nikolas, leave him alone!"

Unrelenting, Nikolas leapt forward to strike Jason when Sam grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away. Trying to push him backwards, she and Nikolas struggled until he gave her a strong shove and she fell to the ground, hard. Crying out, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as she hit the concrete.

Jason saw red and grabbed Nikolas, sending a right hook into his jaw. "You sonuvabitch!" Punching Nikolas a second time, he watched the man wipe a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Not one to be deterred, Nikolas lunged for Jason and in that moment, Jason instinctively rushed to the side. Nikolas surged forward and unable to stop his momentum, flipped over the terrace railing, falling over the edge.

Jason and Sam watched in horror as Nikolas fell out of sight.


End file.
